Two Broken Hearts Equals a Full One
by vreales
Summary: The new kid was gorgeous. But when he cheats on Lilly, who cheers her up? LOLIVER! Yes it is cheesy, I know.


**I thought of this and thought it was TOO cute too not do, so I had to do it. Yes, I know I have to finish my other story, but I just… haven't gotten to it yet. This will probably be a one shot, unless I decide that I didn't fully complete it. Anyways, here's the story!! Disclaimer: I own Jacob. And the idea. If I owned Hannah Montana, ****Lilly**** and ****Oliver**** would have gotten together a LONG time ago.**

**HMLOLIVER **

He was the new kid, but in one day, every girl in 9th grade had fallen head-over-heels-in-love with him. He was gorgeous, with blonde hair that was just the right length and eyes that seemed to read everything about you. It was obvious every girl would love him. Even Lilly, who everyone claims is a "tomboy".

So far, the new kid (Jacob), had shown no interest in any girl yet, even thought every five seconds a girl would come up to him and tell him that she loves him. But that changed.

It was lunchtime, and everything was perfectly normal. Lilly, Oliver, and Miley were all sitting together at their table, which they had claimed at the beginning of the year. Jacob was walking toward their table.

**Lilly's POV**

HE'S COMING THIS WAY! I wish I had a mirror. Is there something between my teeth? Is my lip gloss messed up? Is he even going to talk to me? I'm a mess. He's probably just coming over to talk to Miley. God forbid any guy choose LILLY over MILEY. And no, I'm not jealous.

OK, maybe a little.

Anyway, he was standing RIGHT NEXT TO ME, looking confused. Uh, oh, that's not good.

"Lilly? Lilly?" I heard.

"Yea?" I said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie after school." At first I was confused if he was talking to me or Miley. Because I SWEAR he had glanced at her before talking. Hmm. Oh well.

My answer was VERY smooth. "Uh, su, su, sure?" it came out sounding more like a question than an answer, but he took it. Smiling, he said, "cool."

And that, my friends, was how I was asked out by Jacob… Jacob… something. Jacob Something.

Miley smiled, but I could tell it was forced. They don't call us best friends for nothing.

I looked at Oliver, but he wouldn't look at me. Then he stood up and walked away.

**MOVIE THEATER**

Where is he? Did he ditch me? Was it all a joke? Oh, I am SO going to get him! Oh, woops, there he is. He smiled when he saw me and came in my direction. I felt all tingly inside.

Then this kid with a huge 'fro moved out of the way and I saw he had his arm around MILEY. My supposed "best friend." I could feel the tears coming, so I ran. I ran all the way to the beach. Thankfully, I saw no one there. Then again, who would be at the beach on a Friday in the middle of December?

I sat down near the tide and cried as hard as I wanted. The tears didn't seem to stop. The worst part? I wasn't really crying about Jacob. More about how Miley betrayed me. She was supposed to be my best friend! What kind of best friend is she?

The other worst part? She saw me run away and she isn't here yet. I had a bad feeling she wasn't coming, either. That is, until, I finally came back to earth and heard what sounded kind of like a… sob? Hmm.

I looked up and saw a person that I didn't expect to see. Mostly because I had heard a sob come from that direction just a few seconds ago. My heart broke all over again when I thought of him crying.

It was Oliver.

Pushing away all the thoughts of how mad he would be when he realized that I had heard him crying, I stood up and walked up to him. When he heard my footsteps, he looked up.

I smiled slightly. He glared back and "went back in his shell."

"Oliver, talk to me!" I said exasperatedly. "You have NO reason to be mad at me!"

Then he talked to me. "Oh yeah? Is breaking my heart a good enough reason?"

"What?" I asked, because I was truly confused.

Then I caught on.

"Oliver-"I started but he cut me off.

"I know, you don't like me," he said.

"Oliver, my date went horrible. Miley was there with him. And his arm was around her."

He looked at me smugly and said, "You deserved it."

Then I burst into tears all over again.

He tried to keep the smug face, but didn't succeed. His expression softened before he said a soft sorry.

I threw my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder, soaking his shirt in the process. If I could see his face, I would probably see his jaw down so low, it would be touching his neck.

However, to my surprise he started comforting me. I pulled away, confused.

"Why are you being so nice? I hurt you." Not that I was complaining.

"You look so sad. I want to cheer you up."

I smiled, despite my tragic state. He couldn't be any sweeter.

"Do you really want to cheer me up?" I asked.

When he nodded, I kissed him. And it was amazing.

100 times better than kissing Jacob would have been, I bet.

**LATER**

Miley came up to me and Oliver and said, "I broke up with Jacob. Our friendship is too good to give up." I smiled, and then said, "You can have him if you want. I already have another boyfriend, one that's a 100 times better than Jacob."

"Who?" Miley asked.

My eyes flickered over to Oliver and Miley got the gesture.

"How did THAT happen?" she asked.

Oliver answered for her. "I guess you could say that two broken hearts equals a full one."

**Yea, yea, I know, cheesy ending. But I had no idea how to end it. And yes, it was a cheesy story, but it was too cute of an idea for me not to write it.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**See that bluish-purplish-grayish button down there? CLICK IT!**


End file.
